


A million dreams

by StarLunne16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLunne16/pseuds/StarLunne16
Summary: [One-shoots collection]Pequeñas historias independientes que escribo sobre mi OTP <3





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Tooru estaba, en simples palabras, destrozado.

Su hijo. Su querido hijo... Eso no le podía estar pasando a él. Simplemente, no podía ser. Le había dado una buena crianza, no sería el mejor padre del mundo pero...

—Oikawa, deja de ser tan malditamente exagerado.

Tooru miró a su esposo entre sus manos, con sus lágrimas rebosando por las mejillas y sus marrones ojos hinchados.

Hajime solo le llamaba así cuando estaba molesto con él.

—¡No puede ser que vayas a apoyarle en esta locura! ¿No te das cuenta de la desgracia? ¡Nuestro hijo va a...! ¡A...!

No se atrevió a finalizar la frase antes de sumergirse en sollozos de nuevo, como buen dramático que era.

—Papá...

—Papá, no exageres tanto —intervino Yuki, suspirando mientras recogía su cabello negro—. Shinji solo va a ir al mejor equipo de la prefectura, deberías estar alegre por él.

—¡Yuki, tú también no! —protestó Tooru, sintiéndose incomprendido por su familia.

—Vuestro padre es un dramas, no le hagáis caso —suspiró Hajime.

—Por lo menos alguien te apoya, Shin-chan —sonrió Yuki, molestando a su gemelo.

—Yuki, no molestes —bufó Shinji—. A ti no te dice nada porque tú sí vas a ir al Seijoh.

—Oh, pero es porque Natsu-chan va ahí también —sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya la has liado... —suspiró Hajime al ver la perplejidad de su esposo al escuchar las palabras de su hija.

—Yuki... No me digas que tienes alguna clase de interés por esa chica...

Yuki le miró sin entender.

—¿Por Natsu-chan? Es linda —se puso un dedo en los labios—. ¿Pero y qué si fuera así, papá?

Tooru se volvió a hundir en un mar de llantos, maldiciendo todo lo maldecible mientras Hajime suspiraba y ponía una mano en el hombro a su hija.

—A ver, Yuki, Natsuki es la hija de Kageyama. Ese es el problema.

—¡Mi hija con la hija de Tobio-chan! ¡Mi hijo yendo al Shiratorizawa! —gritó desesperado Tooru—. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿¡Qué más puede pasarme?!

Shinji miró a Hajime con súplica. Necesitaba la firma de los dos para la matrícula, y Tooru se negaba en rotundo a firmarla.

—A ver, idiota —Hajime se acercó a la silla donde estaba sentado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. Firma de una puñetera vez el maldito papel y deja a los chicos en paz.

—¡Se supone que debes apoyarme, Hajime!

—¡Se supone que deberías haber madurado de una jodida vez hace años!

Shinji y Yuki se miraron con una sonrisa resignada. Muchas veces se habían llegado a plantear cómo sus padres habían estado juntos dieciséis años.

Cuando Issei y Takahiro les dijeron que sus padres eran amigos de la infancia, casi les dio un ataque.  
  
—¡Se supone que estamos casados! —Tooru le señaló su anillo—. ¡Prometiste apoyarme para toda la vida!

—¡Sólo cuando fueran cosas importantes, imbécil!

—¿¡Y esto no es importante?! ¡Es el futuro de tus hijos! ¡Shinji es demasiado bueno como colocador para los del Shiratorizawa! ¡No puede ir ahí! ¿O se te olvida todo lo que pasamos contra ellos?

—¿¡Pero puedes dejar de pensar en el pasado?! ¡Ni siquiera son los mismos jugadores!

—No, si solo faltaba que Ushiwaka siguiera ahí con su maldito «debiste venir a Shiratorizawa» —rodó los ojos, poniendo una ridícula voz—. ¡No dejaré que Shinji vaya ahí! ¡Y Yuki no rematará los pases de esa chica! ¡Es tan desquiciante como su padre!

—¡Natsu-chan es linda! —replicó Yuki.

—¡Y yo quiero ir a Shiratorizawa!

Los ojos verdes de ambos miraron a Tooru con determinación.

—Tooru, venga, no es para tanto —trató de calmar Hajime, rebajando su propio tono de voz—. Sólo firma, y ya está.

—Pero...

No pudo decir nada ante la intensidad de los tres pares de ojos verdes que le miraban intensamente, y Tooru maldijo para sí.

—Hajime, te haré responsable si nuestro hijo sale de ahí rodeado de animalitos como una maldita princesa Disney y se hace granjero.

—Lo que tú digas, pero firma —suspiró.

Tooru cogió el bolígrafo negro de mala gana y se inclinó sobre la mesa para firmar el papel. Luego miró a Shinji con una seriedad que ni Hajime se creía.

—Iwaizumi Shinji, espero que sepas lo que haces.

El muchacho asintió y tomó rápidamente la hoja, antes de que a su padre se le ocurriese romperla, quemarla o algo por el estilo.

—No le hagas caso, campeón —sonrió Hajime, quien tras dar una patada en el pie a su esposo como advertencia, se acercó a revolver los cabellos castaños de su hijo—. No hay nada mejor que hacer lo que uno quiere, y yo te apoyo en todo lo que sea para bien.

—¡Gracias, papá! —Shinji le abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Ahora me voy, que tengo que llegar antes de la una para matricularme!

Guardó la hoja en un folder y se fue corriendo tras dar un beso en la mejilla a Tooru.

—Bueno, yo creo que también me voy...

Yuki intentó salir de hurtadillas, pero Tooru se lo impidió con la mirada.

—¿A dónde vas, Yuki?

—¿Yo? A dar una vuelta, o a rematar algunos pases con Sai-chan...

—¿Seguro que vas a ver a Sai? —rió Hajime al ver el nerviosismo de su hija—. Issei me dijo que hoy irían a Kyoto.

—¡Papá, apoyas a Shin-chan y a mí no! —se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Es injusto!

—Yuki, si vas a ver a Natsuki, te advierto que el refrán de «de tal palo, tal astilla» es muy real —advirtió Tooru.

—Ve a verla, anda —Hajime golpeó la espalda de su hija con alegría—. Esa chica hace muy buenos pases, y estoy seguro de que te encanta rematarlos.

Yuki asintió con fervor y le abrazó, yéndose corriendo antes de que cambiase de opinión.

Tooru miró a su esposo con ojos asesinos.

—Claro, déjame a mí como el malo —infló las mejillas, tomando café de su taza de aliens para relajarse.

—Vamos, mira el lado positivo, ¿crees que a Tobio le hace gracia que su hija vaya al Seijoh? Te odia tanto como tú a él.

—Mis dos hijos debieron ir al Seijoh. Mira que a Shinji le hubiese perdonado hasta que fuera al Karasuno. ¡Pero al Shiratorizawa, Hajime! ¿¡Qué cruel broma del destino es esta?!

—No te pongas dramático de nuevo. Shinji tiene una gran oportunidad, y además el hijo de Ushijima es un gran rematador como él —dijo pensativo.

Luego se dio cuenta de su error, y atrapó a Tooru entre sus brazos cuando echó a correr a la puerta.

—¡Suéltame, Hajime! ¡Tengo que detenerlo! ¡Shinji nunca colocará un maldito pase para ese chico!

—¡Cálmate, idiota! ¡Tú tuviste que hacerlo en la Selección!

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡A mí me obligaron!

—¡Claro que es lo mismo! ¡Venga, siéntate!

—¡Qué no! ¡Además, entonces tú estabas ahí y podía pasártela!

Hajime gruñó y le obligó a darse media vuelta para encararle.

—¿Te vas a callar ya, idiota? Deja que hagan lo que quieran, mientras no sea nada malo...

—¡No quiero, me niego a que...!

—¡Eres un maldito ruidoso!

—¡Yo solo...!

Hajime cogió con una mano el cuello de la camisa de Tooru y lo echó hacia abajo, dándole un beso forzado tan intenso que, aunque Tooru se resistió al inicio, acabó por ceder.

—¿Te calmaste? —bufó Hajime cuando se separaron.

—Si me callases así siempre, no tendríamos tantos problemas, Hajime~ —sonrió con diversión, enredando las manos detrás del cuello de su esposo.

—Serás idiota.

—Pero así te enamoraste de mí —canturreó el castaño, besándole brevemente antes de caminar feliz hacia la cocina, taza en mano para rellenarla de café.

Hajime suspiró y sonrió.

No podía negar eso, y la mayor prueba eran sus dos hijos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**_«_ _Well I don't care if loneliness kills me_ **   
**_I don't wanna love somebody else »_**

**_I don't wanna love somebody else_ **  
**_A Great Big World_**

Cuando el tren se alejó, perdiéndose en el horizonte en el que el naranja se convierte poco a poco en rojo, lo supo.

Supo que nada volvería a ser como antes. Porque la distancia dolía, porque sentía que la soledad empezaba ya a llenar el espacio que dejaba él.

Ni siquiera tuvo el valor para ir a esa estación a despedirle.

Y para cuando lo tuvo, ya era demasiado tarde. El tren ya se había ido.

Aunque sus piernas corrieron todo y más, no fue capaz de competir con un motor. Por mucho que estiró el brazo, no fue capaz de atrapar lo que se llevaba a su mejor amigo.

Su amigo, su confidente, con quien hacía las mayores locuras y a la vez tenía las conversaciones más serias. Esa persona que le traía un dulce si se encontraba mal, que creía que las estrellas tenían la respuesta a todo y que los alienígenas existían.

Ese que era más vanidoso que un pavo real, y que siempre andaba rodeado por un séquito de muchachas perdidamente enamoradas de algo que ni siquiera era real. De una faceta que era una mera fachada ante el mundo, pero que nunca funcionó contra él.

Porque él le conocía. Le conocía mejor que nadie.

Mejor que él mismo.

Y Oikawa le conocía a él mejor que él mismo.

Lo que nunca podría saber de él sería ese _cambio_. Aquel que Iwaizumi experimentó en el tiempo de transición de la niñez a la adolescencia.

Aunque el cambio no fue repentino. No fue como ver que una pared blanca se ha pintado de verde, ni tampoco despertó de repente sabiéndolo.

Fue lento, a un ritmo pausado pero seguro, asegurándose de clavarse perfectamente en su interior, agarrarse a su corazón con tenacidad.

Fueron pequeñas cosas, detalles como miradas que no deberían producirse, pensamientos que no deberían estar ahí, ganas de hacer cosas que no eran propias ni normales en una amistad.

Tardó dos años en darse cuenta de que su visión de él había cambiado de manera drástica respecto a cuando eran niños.

Ya no se atrevía a cogerle de la mano para echar a correr, porque el mínimo toque suyo lograba estremecerle. Sus burlas, más que enfadarle, empezaron a avergonzarle. Porque sabía que lo decía a broma, pero sus «te quiero» o «no necesito a nadie más que a Iwa-chan» le hacían sentir de otra manera diferente a la que deberían.

Pero no siempre podría retenerlo. No siempre podría tomarle del brazo para que no se fuese de su lado. Era inevitable que sus caminos se separasen.

Y él solo quería verle brillar, y verle alcanzar la cima que tantas veces había rozado pero siempre se le había escapado entre los dedos.

No podía retenerle.

Pero de haberlo visto en ese tren, a un paso de irse de su vida para siempre, estaba absolutamente seguro de que lo hubiera hecho.

De que hubiera mandado todo a la mierda y le hubiera besado, y le hubiera suplicado que no se fuera porque no sabía exactamente cómo iba a sobrevivir al paisaje de todos los días sin él a su lado.

Y no sabía cómo habría reaccionado, pero podía imaginarlo.

Imaginarse su cara de sorpresa y sus mejillas rojas como dos tomates. Podía incluso imaginarlo tartamudeando su nombre.

Quizá por eso no lo hizo.

Porque si hubiese llegado, hubiese sido mucho, mucho peor.

Podría haberse cargado su amistad desde la más absoluta infancia en un solo beso.

Podría haberlo perdido para siempre.

Y _siempre_ era demasiado tiempo.

Asi que no pudo hacer otra cosa que limpiarse las lágrimas y seguir adelante. Aunque incluso el olor de las calles le recordasen a él, y creyese escuchar su voz en personas que ni conocía, no podía hacer otra cosa que aprovechar la distancia para tratar de olvidar ese absurdo enamoramiento que jamás debió haber nacido.

A pesar de no soportar la idea de tener que borrar ese sentimiento, de preferir que la soledad le matase.

A pesar de todo eso, lo olvidaría.

Aunque no quisiera amar a nadie más.


End file.
